That Awkward Moment
by CutePiglet
Summary: Yami catches Yugi watching something /very/ inappropriate and takes full advantage of the situation.


**Author's note: **Volume 1 of Millennium World inspired me to write this because Yugi _canonically_ watches porn. Jounouchi asks Yugi for this very specific video and Yugi, whose face is completely red, says that his grandfather has found it.

It's almost too good to be true. And I mean, you're not gonna tell me that Yami wouldn't say anything about it. He wouldn't let an opportunity like that slip.

* * *

><p>It was around two in the morning and, for some reason, Yugi was still awake. He could <em>feel <em>Yugi thinking, but since he respected his privacy, he refused to let those thoughts enter their link. Yugi would always go to bed at eleven, they would talk for a while, and after a few minutes he would fall asleep.

Yami was leaning against a random wall inside to Puzzle, not really sure if he had come out or not. The fact that Yugi was awake worried him, because it could mean that something was nagging him or that he had simply snatched some chocolate again.

For a minute, Yami had stopped focusing on blocking out Yugi's thoughts and a quick flash of something _very _inappropriate appeared in front of his eyes. The sound that came out of Yami's mouth was somewhat a gasp, but also a startled yelp, even though he would never admit it.

Was that—? No. Yugi was definitely _not… _Maybe it had been a dream. To make sure, Yami quickly checked their link and found Yugi wide-awake on the other side still. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course it wasn't his duty to tell Yugi what to do, after all, _he _was the one sharing his body with him.

"Speaking of bodies," Yami muttered dryly to himself, almost sputtering and chuckling at the same time. He hated how curiosity was slowly taking over his mind and that there was also another annoying voice in his head that said he would just have to go out of the Puzzle to _check_ on Yugi to make sure he was okay.

He clicked his tongue, cleared his throat and closed his eyes, letting himself out of his soul room. Blinking, he looked around and found they were in the living room, not in Yugi's room right next to his bed, like had expected. The only source of light in the room was coming from the TV in front of them. Yami looked to his right and saw Yugi watching the screen intensely with bright red cheeks.

"Er, Aibou? I was wondering— Oh, wow." Yami's eyes fell on the screen and he really wish they hadn't. He tipped his head to one side, wondering how the _hell _that would even work. Feeling very hot all of a sudden, he stared at Yugi wide-eyed, who seemed to be absorbed in the _fucking _porn.

His left eye twitched. "Oi! Aibou! What the— Holy shit, that looks painful. How is that… even possible? Okay, I'm not a woman, but I know that _that_ would hurt. She's shoving the _heel _of her shoe into her—"

A loud, startled cry almost made him jump out of his skin and he turned back to Yugi, whose face was now completely red. They looked at each other for a short moment and Yami almost burst out laughting, seeing that Yugi was probably scared out of his wits. He jumped up from the couch and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"… O-other Me, wh-what are you d-doing h-here?" he stuttered, his voice a lot higher than usual. In any other situation it would have been amusing and Yami wouldn't have bothered to think twice to tease him, but this was… different.

"Was about to ask you the same question," he countered, raising an accusing eyebrow, feeling a small grin tugging at his lips nonetheless. On the other hand, this could be _fun. _A _lot _of fun.

"I-I… Oh, no." Yugi hid his face in his hands and Yami snorted, pressing his lips to keep himself from laughing. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope." Now Yami was looking up at the ceiling because the woman on the TV was moaning at this point and it took everything not to look. "But I should probably go back because I obviously interrupted something."

"… It's not what it looks like?" Yugi tried and this time, Yami laughed and saw Yugi's face growing even redder.

"Then do tell what it is. Because," Yami turned back to the screen and blinked. "the entire shoe is _in _her right now. And the other girl… wait. _Girl? _Aibou, don't tell me you're watching lesbian porn because that's just— Guess I was wrong because now there's a _guy_ there, too and he has a… wow. Didn't know they could become _that _big. And what's the deal with—"

"Shush!" Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth and Yami could practically feel the skin burning with embarrassment. "Stop _describing _everything. You're gonna wake Jii-chan!"

"Lame excuse 'cause you and I both know he can't hear me. Besides, I think the amount of _moaning_ could do the trick as well."

The sound that Yugi made him shake with silent laughter. "You…! Weren't you gonna go back into the Puzzle?"

"Why did you even bring the Puzzle down here? Wait, do you want me to do _that_ to _you?_"

"Will you stop? I just forgot—"

"I know we're close, didn't know we were _that _close."

"Other Me, I swear—"

"You're a lot kinkier than I thought."

"_Are you done?"_

"As a matter of fact, I am. Looks like you're not, though."

Yami was pretty sure he had crossed the line because Yugi actually _squeaked, _quickly sitting back down and grabbing a pillow_. _He placed it in his lap and glared daggers at his other self.

"What, you don't need my help?" The pillow was thrown at his head, but it went right through him. "Again, _lame._"

"Go away, or I'll…!"

"What're you gonna do? Throw more pillows?"

Yugi puffed out his cheeks and muttered something under his breath. Both teenagers looked up at the stairs as they heard some shuffling. Yami pressed his knuckles against his lips to keep himself from laughing again, because Yugi looked even more horrified than before and it was just too perfect.

"…"

Neither of them said anything and just stared at the staircase, Yami half-hoping Yugi's grandfather would come downstairs, but that would be a bit _too _cruel, and Yugi probably praying that it was his imagination.

"Everything okay, Yugi?"

Said person flinched and quickly reached for the remote so he could turn off the TV. Jii-chan was on his way downstairs and Yami started debating in his head whether he had to go through with his rather mean plan or not.

"Y-yeah, Jii-chan! I'm fine! Just went downstairs to get a glass of milk."

Jii-chan was standing on the last step now, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand tiredly. "Oh, all right. I'll go back to bed, then."

_Tap. _Yugi's finger had hit the button of the remote again and his eyes widened in horror as he heard the same woman crying out in pleasure behind him.

Nothing happened for a good ten seconds until Yugi slowly looked over his shoulder at the TV, gawking at Yami, who had folded is arms over his chest and was smirking down at him.

"You didn't…"

"Y-Yugi! What in the world?"

"Sorry not sorry, Aibou."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And that's how Jii-chan found it. Don't you just love my head-canons? They're so awesome.

Please leave a review on your wait out. x3


End file.
